In operating computers and mobile devices, it may be desirable to use multiple power sources, which may be connected in parallel. Power sources may be designed with an average power output and a peak power output. The peak power output may be supplied when the demands of a workload, such as a CPU (central processing unit), temporarily require higher power. Turbo mode is an example of a CPU temporarily requiring higher power. Current power supplies may be able to meet the higher demand for power for a very brief period but may not be able to sustain peak power for a longer desired period.